


When We Met

by deducingalldaylong (chvystiel)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chvystiel/pseuds/deducingalldaylong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Pendragon is fed up with whoever is drawing the profanity on his dorm's whiteboard, so he decides to catch the culprit in the act. But, when he finds out the artist has beautiful blue eyes and the cockiest grin you've ever seen (no pun intended,) Arthur might just change his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We Met

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt I saw on Tumblr a while back, so I have no idea where credit is due, but I thought it would be a good fit for Arthur and Merlin. I might add a few more chapters onto this but I don't know how many. :)

Finally, a weekend. Sleeping in, watching TV, eating junk food, it was everything Arthur needed right now. The blonde shoved his massive textbooks into his equally massive bag as he crossed the campus to his dorm. Sure he had three essays, a term end project, and two assignments to finish but that could wait. Probably.

Camelot University's boys dormitory was only a few more minutes away, then Arthur could sleep.

Focused solely on getting to his bed, Arthur didn't notice the dark haired boy heading straight for him until their shoulders connected.

"Watch it!" Arthur exclaimed. "Hey, you!" He shouted after the boy who had only mumbled a brief 'sorry' and kept walking. He turned around at Arthur's yelling, pulling an earphone out.

"Did you hear me?" Arthur asked.

"Sorry mate, music," said the boy, shrugging his shoulders. Arthur made a face and continued on his way.

Arthur weaved his way through the crowded halls until he reached his dorm, breathing a sigh of relief as he-Are you kidding?

  
This had been the fourth time this month. As a way to "mark your territory", everyone had whiteboards hanging outside their dorms. Most people just wrote their name and their roommate's or had some weird quote.

But no, Arthur had to have the room where some persistent idiot erased his name and drew dicks all over his whiteboard. Admittedly, they were quite accurate, almost too accurate. Nonetheless, Arthur was sick of it.

He unlocked the door and slammed it behind him, accidentally stumbling in on his roommate Lancelot, wearing only his underwear with a girl Arthur had never seen before. The sight of the two in Lancelot's bed did not register with Arthur. He was too distraught by the genital vandalism outside.

"Arthur! I-I thought you were going to the library?" Lancelot laughed sheepishly.

"I was, but I felt dreadfully tired so I decided to come back early," Arthur started, "Have you seen what that prick has done again? On our whiteboard? Really childish I think." Arthur tossed his bag onto his bed and crossed his arms, eyes finally settling on his roommate and his ... acquaintance.

"Oh. I-I'm sorry. I'll just be in here," he said, pointing at the washroom. "Yes, that's where I'll be," Arthur said, flushing pink. "Right." He backed up into the washroom and shut the door behind him.

Arthur turned on the faucet and wet his hands, running them through his hair. He could faintly hear Lancelot through the door, apologizing to the girl profusely before the door opened and closed again. Arthur dried his hands and opened the washroom door, cautiously peering out. Lancelot was clothed now, minus some socks, and Arthur breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks for that mate," said Lancelot. Arthur ignored his friend's sarcasm and sat on the sofa.

"Well, who was she?" Arthur asked.

"Someone special I think," Lancelot replied, not able to help grinning.

"I can see why," Arthur laughed. "She has many ... attributes." They both laughed and Lancelot handed Arthur a beer before switching on the TV and sitting down next to his friend.

"Honestly though, I can't stand that nonsense anymore- " Arthur gestured to the door. "No matter how detailed the artwork is." Lancelot shrugged.

"I quite like them."

"You can't be serious."

"I am. If you're really concerned about the mysterious knob artist then why don't you set up something to catch them in the act?" said Lancelot.

"What like a mouse trap?"

"No you arse, like a camera or something." Arthur patted his roommate's shoulder and nodded, thinking it over.

"Sometimes Lancelot, you are quite brilliant."

***

A few hours later, Arthur was sat on his bed, legs sprawled out in front of him. The doorknob to the room turned and Lancelot walked in.

"What are you doing on there?" Lancelot asked, nodding at the laptop resting on Arthur's lap.

"Installing the camera I set up," Arthur replied. Lancelot sat down on the edge of his bed and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"You didn't actually do it?" It was more a statement than a question.

"Take a look," said Arthur, pointing lazily to the door. Lancelot reluctantly stood, walked to the door and stared through the peephole.

"Bottom left corner," said Arthur. Lancelot shifted his gaze to the bottom left of the circle he was staring through, spotting a minuscule camera the size of tack.

"Do you really expect to catch this person in the act?" said Lancelot as he grabbed a leather jacket, his wallet, and his keys.

"Of course I do," Arthur replied.

"Well good luck mate, I'm meeting Gwen," said Lancelot.

"Who?"

"Guinevere, the- uh- girl from the other day."

"Ah, have fun," the blonde said with a wink.

A ding awoke Arthur. It took him a few minutes to realize it was his laptop humming quietly beside him that had made the noise, and even that he'd fallen asleep in the first place.

The soft glow filled the room when Arthur opened his laptop. He glanced at the bottom right corner of the screen, two minutes past midnight. The camera had finished installing and the program showed a live feed of everything that was happening outside the door. The words, MOVEMENT DETECTED flashed briefly on the screen, then the camera refocused itself.

"I know you," mumbled Arthur, staring at the screen. Dark, messy hair, nonchalant expression in his bright blue eyes, pink lips puckered in concentration. The boy from earlier was standing outside the door, a marker in hand as doodled away. Arthur lurched up from his bed and to the door, flinging it open.

"Oh," the boy smiled. "Hi." His jet black hair flopped in his eyes, falling out of the beanie it was previously tucked into. "Er ... I'm Merlin."

"Arthur. What do you think you're doing?" Arthur leaned against the door frame, pleased he had finally caught the culprit.

"Practicing my art skills, obviously," replied Merlin with a grin. "What are you up to?"

"Trying to sleep thanks," Arthur said. Merlin's blue eyes glanced up and down Arthur's muscular frame. Arthur felt his cheeks heating up.

"In your clothes?" Merlin questioned, his cheeky grin spreading wider across his face. Arthur hated it.

  
Not wanting Merlin to know he'd set up a camera, which now seemed a bit extreme and embarrassing, he replied hotly "I can sleep in whatever I please thank you." Merlin shrugged and stepped past Arthur into the room.

"Excuse you," Arthur shut the door behind him and followed the scrawny boy.

"Sorry, I'm a bit forward," said Merlin, patting Arthur's shoulder.

"Really? Hadn't taken notice," said Arthur, brows raised in sarcasm. Merlin continued to pace around the room which only annoyed Arthur further.

In the back of his mind, nervousness balled itself up inside his stomach. Had he left anything out he shouldn't have? Was there anything he cared if Merlin saw? Well there was-

"So, got any other plans, Arthur?" asked Merlin, poking a finger at Arthur's chest. "Besides sleeping of course." Arthur blushed deeper and glanced down, avoiding Merlin's gaze.

"Are you intimated by me?" Merlin laughed and Arthur looked up, locking their eyes. "I can be quite daunting." Arthur rolled his eyes, trying to push past the lump in his throat as he swallowed. He cleared his throat.

"I could squeeze you into a pulp, Merlin. Do not test me," Arthur said, careful not to let his voice shake.

"I'd like to see you try," Merlin teased.

Arthur scowled, "Why you-" Merlin pressed his lips to Arthur's, silencing the blonde's words.

Merlin broke the kiss first and pulled the other boy by the hand to Arthur's bed. Arthur surprised himself rejoined their lips first this time, stretching up from the bed to meet Merlin's kiss. Merlin's slim fingers pulled gently at Arthur's hair as he climbed on top of the blonde, straddling him.

As Arthur was beginning to grasp what was happening Merlin moved his lips to the corner of the blonde's mouth, kissing and sucking his way down Arthur's neck. Merlin marked Arthur's flesh with purple and blue and Arthur parted his lips and sighed. Merlin calmly unbuttoned Arthur's top and Arthur easily shrugged it off onto the floor.

The dark haired boy was next, first losing is wool scarf, then tugging off his shirt. Arthur took in all of Merlin, noticing that his beanie had been lost sometime during the kissing, his shaggy hair tousled and beautiful.

Merlin was slim but fit, Arthur noticed as he ran his hands down the boy's sides. Merlin pressed his lower half into Arthur and leaned downwards until his lips found the blonde's.

They both were eagerly getting closer now, every once in a while Merlin would move his fingers towards the hem of Arthur's jeans and leave it resting there. He was a hell of a tease. Merlin's warm hands made Arthur melt and before long he felt himself straining against his jeans. Merlin knew exactly what he was doing, teasing the blonde until Arthur begged for him. He could taste Arthur's mouth, heavy breath settling on their lips. He palmed Arthur through his jeans, intently watching the boy's face as the blonde bit his lip and moaned.

"Bloody hell Merlin," Arthur panted.  
Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur again briefly before he spoke. "Do you want me to take these off?" he asked, glancing down at Arthur's jeans.

"Yes, please Merlin," Arthur said, his voice strained in his throat. "I can't take it anymore."

"You can hold out a few more seconds," Merlin unbuttoned Arthur's jeans but nothing more. Losing the touch of Merlin's hand made Arthur's hips buck upwards to meet it again.

"Can't get enough can you, Arthur?"

Arthur couldn't reply, his face was hot, his breathing was hot, his dick was so fucking hot and he needed Merlin bad, right now.

"All you have to do is ask."

"Please."

"Sorry? Didn't catch that?" Merlin smirked. Arthur stretched his neck upwards and kissed Merlin. If he wanted a tease he would get a tease. Arthur wasn't one to beg.

Arthur shifted so he was sitting but so that Merlin's legs were still wrapped around his torso. He tasted Merlin's mouth with his tongue and ran his hand down the boy's back, firm enough to release a little of Merlin's will. Then he grabbed Merlin's ass, hard.

"Fuck," Merlin cursed, pulling away from the blonde. Arthur could feel how hard he had made the boy, which only turned him on more. Arthur moved his hips against Merlin and Merlin's moan caught in his throat. 

"Fine," Merlin gave in, moving off of Arthur so they could both remove their remaining clothes. Arthur freed himself from his underwear, throbbing. He almost came right then and there at the sight of Merlin. He was so fucking hot. Messy hair over blue eyes and blood red lips, slightly swollen from kissing. Arthur reached into his bedside table and pulled out a condom.

"Hurry," muttered Merlin, unable to keep his hands away from his lower region. Merlin was so eager, Arthur knew he had the reigns now and he ever so slowly rolled the condom over his dick. It ached and Arthur didn't want to tease Merlin anymore, but Merlin's face was enough for him to hold his ground.Merlin bit his lip so hard it almost bled and he concentrated on pumping himself slower.

With Arthur's condom on, Merlin laid down on the bed, eyes focused and pleading. How the tables had turned.

The blonde leaned forward and whispered in the boy's ear, "Patience has a most excellent reward."

Merlin collapsed under the words and they both felt what the other had been craving. Their shared warm heat, so close together.

"Are you ready?" Arthur asked, in between kisses.

"Yes you prick," Merlin replied in frustration. "Fuck. Me."

***

It was 9 o'clock the next morning when Arthur awoke to a fluffy mess of black hair under his chin.  
Merlin.

Arthur shot a glance at Lancelot's bed but he was no where to be found. He must have had a similar night. Arthur laughed quietly so as not to disturb Merlin, but the soft snoring from the dark haired boy drifted off and he moved on top of Arthur's chest.

"What now?" he asked, voice deeper with sleep.

"I don't know," said Arthur. Merlin yawned and sat up. He got out of bed and stretched, then looked back at Arthur still lying there half covered in sheets. Merlin bit his lip and Arthur considered for a moment if he really needed to get out of bed that day.

"Might as well shower," said Merlin with a shrug.

Arthur sat up, stretched his arms, and unable to reply mid-yawn, he nodded. Merlin walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Arthur took in the room.

The floor was covered in pieces of clothing and somehow in the process he'd knocked a beer off his bedside table. The shards of glass needed to be swept up but all he wanted to do right now was stay in the post-sex bliss that filled his head.

He laid back down, putting an arm behind his head for extra support. He shivered, cold now without Merlin beside him. The washroom door opened and Merlin's bed head appeared in the door frame.

"You know, I was thinking," he started. Arthur was already out of bed. "Round two in the shower?"


End file.
